


I Got Myself a Citrus Friend

by SparkleLady



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lemon Boy (Cavetown), M/M, Nonbinary Character, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleLady/pseuds/SparkleLady
Summary: Uma história de descoberta, afeto e piadas ácidas.Escrita para o #PJOFanfictionAwards.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	I Got Myself a Citrus Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente, aqui é a Bia/Bee com a fic para o #PJOFanfictionAwards. Alguns pontos:
> 
> 1.Tem headcanons, afinal, é uma fanfic. Não gostou, é só sair.
> 
> 2\. Lou Ellen é não-binárie, eu não escrevi "risonha" errado. De novo, se não gostou, é só sair.
> 
> 3\. Eu escrevi no PC, então é bem possível que as linhas que eu uso pra separar as cenas vão estar estranhas no celular. Perdão, rapaziada.
> 
> Dito isso, desejo uma boa leitura para todos e espero que gostem do meu trabalho!

**Nico**

_“There once was a bittersweet man and they called him lemon boy_  
_He was growing in my garden and I pulled him out by his hair like a weed_  
_And like weeds do he only came and grew back again_  
_So, I figured this time I might as well let him be”_

Will era insuportável. Isso era tudo que Nico tinha a dizer sobre ele. O garoto simplesmente não largava do seu pé desde a guerra. “Estou preocupado com a sua saúde”, ele dizia. Com a física talvez, mas não com a mental, porque Nico estava prestes a estrangulá-lo se ele aparecesse de novo às sete da manhã pedindo que ele passasse na enfermaria. Sete da manhã! Quem acorda tão cedo? Bem, agora que ele parava pra pensar, várias pessoas. Annabeth, por exemplo. Quíron. Agora que ele parou pra pensar, percebeu que nunca tinha visto o Sr.D sequer fechar os olhos. Ele nem piscava. Credo.

Voltando ao assunto, Will era chato. Parecia uma erva daninha: não importa o quanto Nico tentava afastá-lo, ele sempre voltava. Como um relógio, às sete da manhã, alguém bateu a porta. Era uma batida rápida, mas de forma alguma impaciente. Ela simplesmente refletia a exuberante energia de seu dono. Quando Nico abriu a porta, jurou que o sorriso de Will poderia facilmente cegá-lo. Como alguém tem os dentes tão brancos, algum tipo de síndrome da escovação compulsiva? Além disso, dele emanava um forte cheiro de... café?

Vendo a confusão, Will correu para se explicar:

“Já que você não vai pra enfermaria de jeito nenhum, eu tenho pelo menos que me assegurar que você tá nutrido! Trouxe café, algumas fatias de frutas diferentes, não sabia do que você gosta, também trouxe pão com queijo _e_ pão de queijo, mas se você não gosta de queijo eu...”

“Calma, calma, calma! Você se deu mesmo ao trabalho de trazer tudo isso pra mim?”

“Como eu faria pra qualquer paciente! Minha função é cuidar, mesmo que a pessoa não queira ser cuidada.”

“Aham...”

Will era insuportável. Mas o seu café era uma delícia.

『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』

_“Lemon boy and me started to get along together_  
_I’d help him plant his seeds and we mowed the lawn in bad weather_  
_It’s actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him_  
_So, I got myself a citrus friend”_

Depois de muita insistência, Nico ainda não acreditava que estava na enfermaria. Pelo menos não estava preso ali, Will simplesmente fez um check-up rápido e determinou que ele estava bem. Depois, pediu ajuda para carregar algumas caixas com faixas e medicamentos. Nico aceitou sem pensar duas vezes. Por quê? Essa era a pergunta que também passava por sua cabeça.

Ele já tinha se conformado com ajudar Will quando viu que o garoto ficava olhando para ele de canto de olho. Nico revirou os olhos. Como Will podia pedir ajuda para alguém em que ele não confiava? Ou ele realmente acreditava que todos podem ser bondosos, ou era realmente estúpido.

Foi quando Nico percebeu que o outro garoto abria e fechava sua boca, como se fosse um peixe. Um peixe muito colorido, daqueles que até irritam os olhos. Talvez ele estivesse tentando falar? Bem, seja lá o que ele estivesse tentando fazer, Nico, de longe, não tinha a reputação de pessoa mais paciente do acampamento.

“Fala logo o que você quer de uma vez, caramba! Que saco!”

Will evidentemente se assustou, dado o jeito que ele deu um pulinho e respirou fundo, piscando algumas vezes.

“Eu, hã, o quê? Ah, desculpa, eu fiquei olhando, né? É meio constrangedor, mas eu te chamei pra me ajudar porque quero conversar com você, mas não tenho ideia do que dizer.”

“Você, sem saber o que dizer? É um milagre! Chamem os jornais!”

“Ei, eu não falo tanto assim!”

Eles olharam um para o outro, Will fazendo um biquinho, e Nico com uma expressão neutra. Eventualmente, Will é o primeiro a começar a rir, um som meio fino que vinha do fundo de seu peito, como se ele tentasse contê-lo com toda a sua força. Logo depois, Nico começa a rir, uma risada baixa, mas tão fina quanto a do outro. Os dois eram adolescentes, afinal.

“A sua risada é horrível!”, Nico diz entre risadas, respirando profundamente, tentando se conter.

“A minha é horrível? Você parece um chihuahua constipado!” Will está quase soluçando de tanto rir.

Nico definitivamente o ajudaria mais vezes, se fosse se divertir tanto em todas elas.

『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』

**Will**

_“But soon his bittersweet started to rub off on me_  
_You’d think smelling like lemon zest would be pretty neat_  
_I found out that my friends are more of the savoury type_  
_And they weren’t too keen on compromising with a nice lemon pie”_

“Di Angelo, Will? Sério?”

A mesa estava cheia hoje. Desde que Quíron desistiu de separar os campistas, estava tudo uma grande mistura em todas as mesas. Só na pequena mesa em que Will se sentou estavam Austin, Kayla, Lou Ellen, Cecil, Butch, Paulo e Valentina. Quem tinha falado aquilo era Austin, que fez um barulho parecido com o de um animal machucado quando Kayla beliscou o seu braço, ao que parece, com muita força.

Will arregalou os olhos e entrou em um leve pânico. Austin sabia? Se ele sabia, quem mais sabia? Will era tão óbvio assim? Será que _Nico_ sabia? Enquanto ele entrava em pânico, Kayla tentava pensar no que dizer para acalmá-lo.

“Will, você sabe muito bem que o idiota do Austin nunca notaria isso sozinho”, ela disse ignorando o olhar indignado do garoto em questão. “Eu contei pra ele, mas eu não contava com o tamanho da boca enorme dele. Você sabe que eu sempre estou prestando atenção em você. Pode até ser mais velho que eu, mas tem o senso de auto preservação de um filhote de cachorro.”

“O que isso quer dizer?”, pergunta Will, indignado.

Paulo murmura algo, e todos olham curiosos pra ele. Valentina lhe dá um tapa na nuca.

“Eu já falei que ninguém liga pro seu sotaque, fala direito!”

“Eu disse que imaginei um filhotinho de _Golden Retriever_ particularmente corajoso agora.”

O brasileiro olhou para baixo com vergonha. Will sabia que ele tinha vergonha do seu sotaque, e ele até lhe contou que quando conhece alguém que ele acha bonito, finge que não sabe inglês para passar menos vergonha. Certamente um jeito inusitado de lidar com as coisas, mas se funcionava para ele, Will não tinha do que reclamar.

“Eu particularmente acho que ele é areia demais pro seu caminhãozinho”, disse Lou Ellen, risonhe.

“Eu também”, retrucou Cecil. “Ele me ajudou outro dia com uma pegadinha incrível no Chalé Cinco. Aparentemente essas coisas são bem mais fáceis quando você pode viajar pelas sombras!”, completou com um sorriso um tanto sádico.

“O quê!? Eu disse que ele não podia fazer isso de novo pelos próximos dois meses!”, Will gritou, se acalmando ao perceber que atraiu a atenção de outras pessoas no pavilhão de refeições.

“Ok, dá pra vocês pararem de falar de... amor?” Butch fez uma careta. “Eu tô tentando comer aqui. E se vocês falarem mais alguma coisa acho que o Will chora. Vocês com certeza não estão o apoiando nas suas escolhas, e isso torna vocês péssimos amigos. Olha como ele está triste!” Ele apontou para Will, e ia continuar seu sermão, quando viu que Will não estava mais triste. Isso porque ele estava olhando para Nico di Angelo, completamente alheio ao mundo a sua volta. Butch bateu a cabeça na mesa. Por que ele ainda tentava?

Enquanto todos voltavam a comer com sorrisos em seus rostos, Will pensou consigo mesmo que hoje seu jantar seria oferecido aos deuses como agradecimento aos seus amigos, por mais chatos que eles pudessem ser.

『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』

_“But what if I run out of fertilizer_  
_What if the clouds run out of rain_  
_What if lemon boy won’t grow no longer_  
_What if the beaches dry of sugarcane_  
_Oh well”_

Will não gastou nem um segundo quando Kayla o sacudiu a noite, dizendo que Nico precisava de ajuda. Saiu em uma corrida desesperada até a enfermaria. Em sua cabeça apenas _ajuda,ajuda,ajuda._ Ele sempre ficava desesperado quando alguém precisava de ajuda à noite. Mas considerando que Kayla tinha lhe chamado, sendo que era o turno dela na enfermaria, isso indicava que Nico provavelmente estava se recusando a ser tratado. _De novo._

Quando ele abriu a porta da enfermaria, provavelmente com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário, Nico ainda estava lá. Pelo menos ele não tinha fugido. Mas o estado em que ele estava colocou Will em desespero novamente. Pálido como um pedaço de mármore, com sangue escorrendo de seu nariz em uma quantidade alarmante, com olheiras enormes sob seus olhos. Mas, por incrível que pareça, isso não era o que deixava Will com mais medo. O que lhe fazia respirar mais rápido era o jeito que o outro garoto olhava para o teto. Como se não estivesse naquele lugar, escorregando entre o mundo humano e outro, que, por mais que Will lhe alertasse, ele se recusava a acreditar que não era seu.

Will checou o pulso de Nico. Lento, fraco. Ao sentir seu toque, ele se encolheu, e seus olhos voltaram abruptamente ao mundo dos vivos. Will aproveitou esse momento para lhe dar néctar e ambrosia sem que ele engasgasse. Mas era visível que Nico estava lentamente entrando em um ataque de pânico. Sem ter o que fazer, Will simplesmente segurou sua mão com força e começou a entoar hinos gregos antigos, suaves e calmantes. Tudo que podia fazer agora era esperar.

“Will?”, Nico disse. Parecia que ele estava lentamente se acalmando.

“Eu tô aqui.”

“Por quê?”

“Você tá na enfermaria.”

“Eu... tô? Eu só me transportei de volta pro acampamento, nem pensei em um lugar específico. Mas achei que teria parado no meu chalé, não aqui.”

“Esse é um dos lugares mais seguros daqui, faz todo o sentido que seu inconsciente tenha te encaminhado pra cá.”

Nico se inclinou para trás, exausto. Will mediu sua temperatura com as costas da mão. Parecia que ele estava se aquecendo. Um pouco de descanso e alimentação adequada e ele ficaria bem. Will respirou profundamente. Estava ficando bem chato ter que dar esse sermão para Nico pelo menos duas vezes por mês.

“Pra onde você foi dessa vez?”

“Itália.”

“Eu te falei que você ainda tinha um mês e meio até poder viajar nas sombras de novo, que você até podia, mas só em caso de emergência extrema, e aí você _vai pra Itália?_ ”

“Eu precisava ir. O meu pai concordou em me dizer... deixa pra lá.”

“Nico, o que foi?”

“A minha mãe. O meu pai finalmente me disse onde ela estava enterrada. Eu tinha que ir vê-la. Você não entende? Eu _tinha_ que ir!” A voz de Nico estava extremamente fraca, como se ele quisesse se defender, mas simplesmente não tivesse mais forças pra lutar.

“Mas por que agora? Nico, você não entende? _Você quase morreu!_ ”

“ _E daí!?_ ”, Nico gritou antes de se encolher, completamente drenado. “Eu não tenho a minha mãe. Eu _invoquei_ o fantasma da minha irmã ao invés de deixa-la descansar em paz. Depois ela reencarnou. Hazel certamente não precisa de mim. Eu... eu nunca disse adeus.”, disse ele em um tom de realização, seus lábios tremendo enquanto silenciosas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

“Nico...”, Will diz em um tom desolado, antes de abraçá-lo com força. “Os seus amigos te querem aqui. Eu te quero aqui.”

“Por quê?”, disse Nico num tom tão baixo que Will mal o ouviu. Nesse momento, Will se sentiu pequeno. Como ele poderia ajudar alguém que não acreditava que seus amigos se importavam com ele? E que tipo de amigo ele era, se não podia convencê-lo de que seu amor era verdadeiro? De que alguém se importava com Nico, muito mais do que ele percebia?

Nico começou a respirar de forma profunda. Will então percebeu que o outro garoto havia chorado até dormir. Respirou profundamente antes de ir até um dos armários da enfermaria, onde pegou uma coberta. Depois de cobrir Nico e lhe desejar uma boa noite, ele apagou as luzes e saiu. Com certeza ele não conseguiria dormir. Sua mente estava um caos. Ele, então fez uma decisão: ele mostraria a Nico o quanto ele o amava. Só não seria hoje.

『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』『••✎••』

_“'Cause we're the bitterest boys in town_  
_Yeah, we’re the bitterest guys around_  
_And I got myself a citrus friend”_

Nico estava melhorando. Devagar, mas melhorando. Suas olheiras continuavam enormes, mas ele estava menos pálido. Mais enérgico também. Will estava cumprindo sua promessa de mostrar para Nico que ele era amado. Do jeito mais Will possível: arrastando ele para todos os lados. Todo dia, cada segundo que Will não estava na enfermaria, ele estava passando tempo com Nico. Claro que quase nunca sozinhos. Will, especialmente, o incentivava a fazer amigos que fossem dele, e não amigos de Will. Nico começou a passar mais tempo com a sua irmã, e por extensão, Frank, Reyna, e as vezes, Leo.

Percy e Jason também não largavam do seu pé. Eles também viviam indo atrás de Will, e pelo jeito que eles riam, provavelmente estavam fofocando como um par de senhoras de idade. Nico admirava a atitude de Will, algo como “sorria e acene”. Cinco minutos com a dupla já era o suficiente para deixá-lo louco. Agora ele entendia porque o seu pai vivia brigando com seus irmãos, se a personalidade deles fosse pelo menos um pouco parecida com a de seus filhos.

Will e Nico eram uma dupla inesperada, porém dinâmica. Eles complementavam as piadas um do outro, com um humor surpreendentemente ácido. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Will suavizava Nico, de forma que as suas emoções, muitas vezes tão dispersas, se acalmavam o suficiente para que ele pudesse notar as coisas boas ao seu redor. Eles falavam de tudo que podia ser falado, incluindo mitomagia. Nico não ficou tão surpreso quanto Will esperava quando encontrou uma caixinha na porta de seu chalé, nela escrita “Mitomagia: Edição Limitada: Héstia, Guardiã das Chamas”. Will era o único que entendia o quanto Nico valorizava a ideia de ter um lar, e protegê-lo com a sua vida.

Mas Nico admitia, embora apenas para si, que os seus momentos favoritos passados com Will eram as tardes na enfermaria. Nico era um voluntário constante, e embora a aura de um filho de Hades incomodasse alguns dos pacientes, ele tinha uma habilidade quase nata de lidar com feridas potencialmente letais, que nunca estavam em falta no Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

As tardes passadas em silêncio, refazendo curativos e estocando prateleiras, fizeram com que eles desenvolvessem uma dança própria. De fora, parecia que haviam trabalhado juntos a vida toda, mas aqueles que conheciam os dois percebiam os pequenos buracos. Espaços deixados para que o outro preenchesse, entrando e saindo de suas zonas em uma troca sem fim. As falhas de um supridas pelas habilidades do outro, enquanto crescia um sentimento que ninguém ousava identificar.

Em uma dança como aquela, um passo sempre desencadeia outro, e não demorou muito até que eles buscassem estar mais próximos. Até a fatídica noite em que o turno de Will se estendera até a noite, e ambos estivessem exaustos. Sem pensar, o mais natural a fazer para Will foi beijar a bochecha de Nico enquanto lhe desejava boa noite. E enquanto ele cambaleava até o seu chalé, Nico se sentia como se tivesse recebido um beijo do Sol.


End file.
